Valen-toons day
by French class
Summary: R0CK0 the modernized kid did not make this story. His brother did. Rated T for mild violence Arthur has a secret admirer, and that secret admirer would do anything to get him. So Arthur goes on a journey filled with heartbreak, surprises and all with one buttcheek. will he find out his secret admirer?
1. the beauty and the cheek

One day Arthur was walking his dog down the street with a creepy voice reciting words to his "theme song" just like every day . the first few days that happened he had diarrhea, constipation, teh epuk toots, and nightmares. he also developed a fear of ...DOORS bam bum bahh!

well he was walking when an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced his buttcheek and he fell on the ground then teh epuk toots came back and he started to fart blood.

As it turned out Arthur woke up in a hospital room and screamed "I lost my buttcheek!"

The doctor rushed in his room and calmed him down." Don't worry we just had to amputate your buttcheek because the arrow hit your buttcheek bone and also, you have diabetes. Type three!

"I HAVE WHAT?"

"Well, one buttcheek."

"NO, DIABETES TYPE THREE!" Arthur shouted.

"Don't feel bad. That guy over there has diabetes type four."

Just then, a nurse came in and poked Arthur in the stomach.

"Boop" the nurse said with a troll face.

"Carefull she has rabies"the doctor said in a scared voice.

"GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE!"

"PRECIOUS" The nurse said like Gollum. She crawled up the wall and into the air vent. she was never seen again.

"What the-" Arthur said "This place is crazy!" Arthur jumped out the window and broke his leg and died. Wait this is a cartoon! I forgot. Arthur landed in a giant pie and choked on a blueberry. The pie fairy saved his life and brought him home.

"Hey arthur!" his parents said.

"Yeah."

"YOUR ADOPTED!"

"eh"Arthur said walking up to his room to watch My little pony

"how did you know about the manticore fluttershy?"

"easy, I went to lions dot org, it shows all the up to date info on lions"

" I love the new version" Arthur said

"arthur I forgot, you didn't pay your rent so you're getting sent to juvie." Arthurs dad said.

"but you guys never give me allowance!"Arther complained.

"don't matter, they'll pick you up at 5." dad said.

* * *

-at juvie-

* * *

"Prisoner 54455899852123688851123677645565122585455788521 time for lunch"

Arthur had the best prison days ever. He didn't need to use the toilrt because he had sexy adult diapers. He finally got a tattoo and mullet and got to sit at the big boy table!

He even had slaves to wash him! His neighbors even taught him new words! And how did the guards know his favorite number was 54455899852123688851123677645565122585455788521?

And he even had a new hobby: making license plates! His dad only let him drive the car! He even did manual labor that gave him diabetes type two. That is better than type three!


	2. prison riot

Arthur was going to lunch when he noticed a familiar face. "Grandpa Dave?" Arthur asked.

"what are you doing in juvie?"

"what are you doing with a mullet?" Grandpa Dave asked.

"but juvie is for people under 18!"

" Oh, well I was 18 when I came here" The 70 year old man said. Everything was so confusing Arthur did the unthinkable. He flushed himself down the toilet.

* * *

one hour of images that scarred Arthur forever later

* * *

"finally! free at last! Now I can finally strike revenge on the person that killed my butt cheek " So Arthur sent out on a quest to find the murderer! He traveled days to get to the bus stop. He rode on horse, llama and car to where the wise old women lived, Grandma!

But she told him 3 pieces of advice. 1. He is looking for his secret admirer. 2. stop calling me old or i'll break out the sticks and stones and beat the $#!+ outta ya! And the most chilling 3. We are animated! bam bum bahh!

but it doesn't end there, Arthur walked out with a stick in his back and the stone, well lets say alka-seltzer wont help. Arthur is being stalked! And he can only figure out who is the stalker/admirer/murderer.

His adult diapers were full and unfashionable, his mullet was ruined and he finally figured out that the his tattoo wasn't a tattoo. It was the worst day ever!

And he had to walk! And he had diabetes type two!


End file.
